Drakonis: The Prolouge
by Drakonis- The Lost
Summary: A boy finds his path with the help of several monsters, subsequently causing their lives to mix with his own, changing the World and the future of all monsters. This is the start of that story. On Hiatus.
1. Thus it begins with

Drakonis: The Prologue: Ch 1: Thus it begins with…

"_Internal chamber clear…preparing for initial power up…"_

A metallic voice breaks a deathly silence.

"_....Capacitors 1 and 4 fully charged, initial energy transfer active...."_

In an instant, a dark chamber explodes in lights of all colors, a small sun burning in the center of it.

"_Power generation holding at 2%...preparing for diagnostic…"_

From outside the chamber, an evil laugh seeps through the walls…

-----

"Ya know doc, why do you do the quack laugh every time you do anything?"

A blue mass shifts its one eye to an oversized cockroach, now scowling at the cycloptic mass. The room was eerily dark, save for the bright light coming from the strange sun. Aside were several computer screens, now active and giving readouts of the item in the room.

"Mad scientist, Bob; Mad scientist!" the cockroach said with a scowl. "Not quack laugh!"

A third form removed his goggles, laughing. "They sound the same to me either way…" He looked at the small sun behind the ten inch glass. "Congrats Doctor Cockroach, It looks like a generator!" They looked at the sun, burning away lightly in the side room.

The doctor looked at the generator then at the third person. "Yes…I do believe so…" he said with a small chuckle. "I honestly can't believe it actually worked…" A few beeps emanated from a computer near by, causing the doctor to shift his focus. "Hmm…" he hummed, thinking. Bob looked over his shoulder silently, watching intently.

"Hey doc…" he whispered. Dr. C however ignored the mass, typing profusely into the computer.

"Doc…"

There were signs of visible stress on the Doctors face as his eye twitched slightly, but he kept his focus.

"Hey Doc!!"

"WHAT?!" Doctor Cockroach yelled frustrated, turning quickly and staring into an almost floating eye. "What could you possibly want Bob!?" he yelled in his thick British accent.

Bob looked dazed and stared off in the distance for several seconds before looking into the Doctors large eyes. "Oh, sorry Doc, you say something?" He pointed at the computer screen. "I was just looking at this shiny thing over here…" Dr. C's eye twitched rapidly.

"Hey Bob!" The third person stole the blob's attention. "Let's get upstairs and leave the Doc to his business." He smiled. "I hear _Janet's_ got a new outfit…"

Bob's face lit up. "Janet! I'm coming my love!" The third moved quickly to dodge a fast moving blue mass.

Dr. C sighed. "Thank you…I need to review this rather interesting data…" He looked at the third man then the stairs Bob walked up. "I guess I owe you for that."

The man smiled, waving it off. "Don't worry Doc, Everybody's getting back soon anyway…" He turned and walked to the stairs, then turning back. "I'll see you topside?"

The Doc looked up, distracted with the data. "Hm? Oh! Ah, yes. I'll be up…soon…" He mumbled, looking back to his computer and noting every detail. The other man shrugged in somewhat defeat, and walked up the stairs.

The Doctor sat once more, looking from the data to the generator to the space the man stood. He simply sighed and got back to his noting, now a bit more vigorous.

-----

"Janet! Oh darling, you look dashing in red!" Bob danced around with his plate full of Jell-O. "And…wait…" He counted slowly. "You…are you working out?! You've lost a whole chunk!" The man sat outside on the roof, laughing at the Mass below and thinking back to earlier making a new Jell-O.

The man looked around at the entire compound, the large mansion that covers several acres, both under and over ground, the barn with the base beneath that would have even left "The Area" in awe. He turned to see the endless fields and the tree that had grown to over a mile high in less than a month. He smirked as he turned back once more to looking off the side of the house.

"Come my lovely, beautiful, giggly flower!"

In the distance he could see a woman in a gray and orange jumpsuit, with white hair coming down to the top of her back, carrying a large solid metal tube on her shoulder, walking toward the house. As she got closer, a green creature about an eighth of her size could be seen as well, sitting on her shoulder, laughing at something. In the sky, a large butterfly landed in the oversized tree close by, giving a small roar and poking its head out. The man stood up, waving at her in the distance.

"Susan!" he yelled out slowly, getting a delayed response from the woman. She smiled, almost breaking into a run and waving back. The green creature was surprised by the movement and held on to her shoulder for dear life.

"Hey!" It finally yelled. "Hey! Stop running!! Some of us aren't fifty feet tall!!" When she skidded to a stop suddenly, he flew forward, crashing into the house and leaving a dent his shape. The woman looked at the creature, putting a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Oh, dear…" She said with a laugh, taking him off the wall and placing him on the ground. "Sorry 'bout that Link…" Link simply gave an unconscious grunt, his eyes rolling up in his head.

"Ah Susan! I see that everything went…well…" Dr. C walked out of the house, looking from the woman to Link on the ground to the dent in the house. He blinked several times in frustration before looking up at the woman once more. "Well, I take it that the plasma containment went as planned?"

Susan gave a small nod. "Right in here" she said, putting the tube that was half the height of her down, part of it going into the ground. "Worked like a charm." She ended with a small wink which made Dr. C look away with a blush.

"Of course it did" the man on the roof chimed in. "If Dr. C made it, then it will either work spectacularly, _or_ blow up entirely!" He ended with a laugh, getting a small glare from a large cockroach below.

"I heard that!" he said, making Susan laugh once more. He sighed and smiled in defeat. "Well, pick it up, ill show you where I store those things now…" Susan with a small grunt lifted the tube over her shoulder once more and started walking away, looking back at the man on the roof. He gave a small wave looking her in the eyes and she smiled coyly back. With the loud _thunk thunk_ of her footsteps, the man jumped down off the roof, landing next to a partly conscious link.

"Whoa…hey…did anyone…get the license…of the moose…" Link struggled to stand as the man helped him up.

"There, there now…" he said, helping him inside and into his tank. "Hard to imaging that a small bump knocked out Link…" he said under his breath. After dumping the fish man back in his tank, the man walked back outside to encounter a distressed Bob.

"Look!" he said, holding the red Jell-O up to the man's face. "Look! She's melting again!!" Bob looked franticly around. "You gotta tell me what to do! I'm no good with medicine! Somebody save Janet! Somebody…"

"Bob!" the man yelled laughing. "What did I tell you to do in situations like this?" The mass looked distant.

"Uhh…" Bob thought, all the while holding up a melting Janet, staying silent before speaking. "Don't moon the passers by?"

"No…" the man said with a small shake of his head.

"Don't blow up the place?"

"No, that's Dr. Cockroach…"

"Never sneeze inside the house?"

No, that Sus-"

"Oh! Never lift more than you can handle!"

"That's Li-"

"Never let Insecto near the food stock!"

"Bob-"

"Don't eat yellow sn-"

"Bob!" the man yelled, interrupting him, making the jabbering mass silent. "It's 'don't let Janet get too much sun, its bad for her…'" As he spoke Bob mindlessly mouthed along slowly with the man; He them motioned inside. "Now just put her in that special bed I told you about and she'll be fine in a few hours…"

Bob looked from the man to Janet. With a sniff, he agreed. "Alright…fine…" He sloshed slowly inside. "I'll miss you Janet…" he said, letting the contents fall in a mold. "Get well soon…" he whispered, shutting the fridge door. He returned outside, sniffing. "I miss her already…"

The man was going to say something, but was interrupted by a crash from outside. He ran out to see Susan on the ground and no Dr. C. Running over, he heard an undistinguishable mumble. Susan sat up, looking around.

"Doctor Cockroach?"

Another audible sound was heard as the man found 2 antennae jutting out from under her. Holding back a laugh, he motioned to her that she was sitting on the roach. After a second of processing, Susan's eyes widened and stood up quickly, pulling a stunned cockroach off her rear. Susan gave a weak smile, placing him on the ground. "Sorry Doc…"

"Don't morry wadam…" he said, discombobulated. "You crush can't a rockcoach…"

The man shrugged. "Wow…that's two down…" he said with a small laugh. He looked up, well, way up, at Susan. "But on the good news side, we were finally able to get the generator up and running." He grinned at her face lit up.

"So, that means…"

The man nodded. "You got it!" he said, smiling. "Tonight goes on as planned!"

-----

"One! Two! One, Two, Three, Four!"

As the sun went down, the monster compound lit up with both light and excitement.

As a hired band played on, Link was loving his time covered by his female fans and loving the fact that most didn't have husbands, and even the ones that did wouldn't come over anyway!.

Dr. C was at the bar, trying his new drink, the Newtonian Gibson, the consumption of which feels like a 50 ton apple falls on your head. He offered one to a man in a suit, afterward causing the man to pass out from a single sip. The bug simply smiled evilly, resisting a laugh.

Bob was sloshing around, surprising the guests and biding his time until his Janet was solid once more.

A roar was heard in the distance as Insecto turned in for the night from up in the mile high tree.

Susan sat on a part of the grass, talking and laughing with her parents and other various family. She looked up silently; the sky was dark yet shining with several small dots of lights, making a very beautiful view.

Dr. C walked up to a hunched up Susan, slightly tipsy. "So! Sue…" he said, leaning on her thigh. "What seems to be happening over here?" Susan's parents looked a bit nervous at the drunken bug, but tried to stay courteous none the less. Susan simply laughed and looked around, a look of slight concern on her face. She looked up at the tree towering over the compound.

"Hey Doc, I'll be right back, ok?" She said, motioning to her parents. The giantess stood, slowly walking toward the tree, looking up. Pushing her hair back, she began to climb it, limb by limb, dodging spare branches and trying to break as few as possible. Halfway up, she passed a sleeping Insectosaurus; smiling, Susan placed a hand on its thick fur, receiving a low rumble which could have been received as a purr. She continued up the tree, finally finding the man lying on a branch, looking up at the dark sky. He looked over quietly then back up at the sky.

"Ah…hey Susan" he said quietly.

Susan smiled. "I figured as much…this being your favorite spot and all…" She pulled herself up, sitting on a branch as it creaked to hold her size. Noticing this, she quickly twisted a circle of the watch on her wrist. As it lit up with an eerie green color, her height slowly decreased, the strain of the branch relieved. She let out a low moan as her body shrunk. "Never could get used to that…" she said, down the ten feet. "I didn't see you down at the party" she added, narrowing her eyes a bit at the man.

The man shut his eyes, shaking his head and putting on a false smile. "Nah…I was for a while…" He looked down at the group. "But after this part year…and what happened to Monger and The Area…" He paused. "I never did enjoy celebrations…"

Susan looked stoic before leaning over hitting the man over the head roughly. The man nearly fell off the branch, holding on and looking at a laughing Susan. "If you keep up this serious act much longer, the others might actually fall for it" she said, picking him up, looking at him eye to eye. He gave a small smile, a real one this time, placing a hand on her face.

"Looks like I'm not as good at hiding things anymore…"

He eventually got Susan to set him down. The man looked once more at the sky, his smile fading. "It's been a while now, hasn't it…"

She looked up at the sky as well, the stars reflecting in her eyes. "Two years…"

Two years since their first meeting…two years since "The Accident"…

Two years since the lives of people everywhere began to change…

-----

-----

-----

"Every little decision you make affects the future; you can't stop it from coming, only guide where it will go…" -Unknown

"There is no fate, there is no destiny, there is no coincidence…only the endgame…The Ultimate Endgame…and we will never know." -Also Unknown

-----

At the beginning of the road of Destiny, you fear it.

Along the road, you feel it.

At the end of the road, you face it.

-**ÐѓдҜΘИΪ§**

**

* * *

**

Ok, so i havent done fanfics in a while, so this might be a little rusty, ive spent several days tweaking it, but i figure people who read it will have more to say. So do let me know! Oh, and ill only say this once: I DO NOT OWN MONSTERS VS. AILENS OR DREAMWORKS. There. Thats better!


	2. The boy who needs saving

Drakonis: The Prologue: Ch 2: The boy who needs to be saved

…Two years ago…

"Here it comes again!!"

A building collapsed as a robotic claw broke through, trying to grab at an overly tall woman. The robot stood over five hundred feet tall, ten long, thick, metallic arms with sharp, three-pronged claws at the end of each of its arms. It had no distinguishable head, thought it had two red blobs for eyes, just and oval like body with five arms on each side, two of which it used to walk.

"Dr. Cockroach!" She yelled, running from the robot. "Any luck with its brain?!"

A smaller creature jumped from a building, landing on the giant woman's shoulder. "No good! Its entire body is locked down!" The bug dodged a flying car.

The woman sighed in frustration. "Then we'll have to break that thing open!" She quickly turned on her heel, sending Dr. C towards a building. With a breath, she took off, running toward it and dodging its several arms. With a swift kick, she knocked the machine over, using her momentum to propel herself up in the sky.

The monster landed as she reached the top of her jump. With a twist of her body, she turned and fell to earth, ready to land and break the robot, but was stopped as an arm smashed into her side, sending her through several buildings.

"Sus--Ginormica!!" Dr. C yelled, fixing his verbal slip. The bug quickly ran to her location, watching as she dug herself out of ruble. "Ginormica! Are you alright?!"

The ruble shifted as the giantess pulled herself out. "Uhh….Gah…." she mumbled, touching her side where the arm impacted. "NAH!" she yelled in pain, her ribs broken. "Damn it…"

"Eee-yaa!!!" A green creature came running through toward the robotic beast. "Take this!" He quickly climbed up the robot, the robotic arms swinging at this amphibian. The creature eventually got it to hit itself a few times before getting knocked off, smashing into the street.

"Link!" the woman shouted as the robot approached her; her face went into an angry scowl. "So…that's how it's going to be then?!" she screamed at she stood once more, ignoring the pain in her side. Ginormica looked around quickly, seeing several people who were still around. Her mind dwelled on how many people were in the buildings that were broken, but only for a second as an arm flew at her and into another building.

"Doc!" she yelled at the bug. "Find Bob and get these people out of here!" She kept watching as the cockroach scuttled away, hording crazed civilians out of the area. "This won't be pretty…"

-----

_**You should go 'help'…**_

A sixteen year old awoke with a start, hearing the voice once more. His head jerked around at a noise to see a claw break through the abandoned building's wall. He jumped out of the path right before it hit him and probably would have killed him.

"Gha!!" was all he could get out, looking at the arm that had destroyed the last five months of his collecting from the streets. He gathered what he could, and in shock, he started to run, but lost balance due to the building starting to collapse.

_**Go for the window…**_

Not even caring anymore, he ran and ran, jumping through the tarp that covered the glassless window. With a rip, the tarp gave way to his bursting through and he found himself falling to the ground….

Falling…

Falling…

Falling slower…

Stopping…

Rising…

"Huh?"

The male turned his head to see the giant woman he heard about several times before and he was speechless in awe; She really was just like they said on the news…but so much more so!

"Wow…" was all he could get out before they were noticed by the robot.

The woman gripped him tight, enough to squeeze the air out of him and ran from the robot, avoiding as much as possible. The male tried to gasp for air desperately but in vain, flailing about in her large hand.

Susan eventually noticed this and loosened her grip, but got distracted and tripped, sending the man flying. He screamed as best he could as he fell into a blue mass; still not able to breath. As he was puked, or at least that's what it felt like, he was able to hear the giant woman say some kind of words of congratulations to someone. He turned to see one eye floating in a mass of blue…blue something. He thought back and remembered the news stories…this was the B.O.B….He blinked a few times as the mass blinked back.

"Uhh…thanks…" he said, trying not to sound corny, scratching the back of his head. The mass smiled.

"Ha!" It said with a smile. "Don't worry, it happens all the t-" Bob was interrupted by a claw coming right through him and heading towards the boy. Link rushed in immediately, tackling the boy and giving the arm a swift kick, sending it up.

"Gra!!" he screamed, fighting off a few more; "How do we beat this thing?!" As if on cue, the robot and all its arms suddenly stopped moving. It was eerily still for several seconds before it turned very slowly, looking down at the group.

"Hey guys! How come you're all so small?" the robot said in Bob's voice, looking down at the group.

Dr.C looked curiously at it as Link got up. Susan stood, ready for whatever it was trying next.

"Hey Dr. Cockroach" 'Bob' said. "How come everybody's looking at me like that?"

The Doc turned, looking at his allies. The boy sat off, stunned in silence.

"I think I've got it…" the bug said with a smirk. "Bob has found a way in…"

The giantess looked down at her bug-like companion. "But I thought you said it was entirely locked down!" The doctor merely shook his head slowly.

"Bob must have seeped in a small amount at a time and gathered somewhere in its brain…" The cockroach turned to the robot. "Bob!! Can you hear us!?"

"Of course doc!" he yelled back, the robot arms responding to his emotion. "I'm right here!"

The bug smirked. "I knew it…" An idea passed through his super brain. "And if it's really true…" he muttered, taking a few steps forward. "Bob, I want you to think of hitting yourself, really, _really_ hard!"

The robot sat in silence. "Huh?" it finally said, causing a dramatic moment to lose its tension. "Sorry doc, you say something?"

Link slowly nodded his head. "Yep…Bob's in there…"

The Doc sighed. "Bob!" He yelled once more. "I want you to hit yourself really, _really_, _**really**_ hard!" he emphasized the second and third reallys, running out of patience.

"Oh…" the mass responded, an arm rising. "Something like this?" With a whirring noise, the claws made several impacts in the body, breaking holes in the almost impenetrable shell of it. The doctor ran towards the body of the robot quickly, ducking into one of its holes and working his way up.

After a minute of dodging and climbing inside the metal beast, the mad scientist reached the robots core and stood in awe. "Amazing…" he muttered, looking at what he saw before him. Surprisingly, there was actually room enough for him to stand up in there, as well as to look around. The robotic core looked like most (go figure), but was covered in a slightly transparent blue shell, electricity charging all over it. Slowly his large eyes shifted into a scowl. "I can't get to it…" he said, walking slowly around it.

"Hey guys!" the Bob-bot said, his voice rather loud to the Doctor inside. "Where'd Dr. C go?! I can't see him anywhere!"

After regaining his footing inside from the shock of the voice, the Doc heard mumbles from the outside, the others talking to the Bob-bot.

"Bob!" he finally yelled, the blue shell rippling once.

"Dr. Cockroach?..." he said, unsure of what was happening. "Your voice…is in my brain…Dr. Cockroach! I have a brain?!" Bob shouted, obviously not understanding his situation.

"Bob!" Dr. C yelled at the processor. "You are inside the robot!"

Bob was silent. The robotic core hummed along. The mass then laughed. "Aww…you almost had me there Doc" it said, laughing. "And Link said you had no sense of humor…"

Dr. C massaged the space between his eyes. "No, Bob listen…you seeped in through the robots arms and gathered in his brain…" All he got was a silent response. "So help me Bob, if you aren't listening…"

"Hey Doc…" Bob said, a bit of nervousness creeping into his voice. "What do I do to undo myself…?"

Dr. Cockroach looked at the core carefully. "Bob, I want you to try and think of melting…" Again, silence.

Eventually, the shell rippled once more, turning into a liquid and falling off. Dr. C slowly approached the blue puddle, when all of the sudden, a hand reached out and tripped the approaching bug. Dr. C let out a yelp and fell, looking at the puddle in shock. Bob rose up, laughing.

"BOB!!" the doc yelled, getting up. "What exactly did you thin-" He was interrupted by a sudden movement in the robot, causing both him and Bob to fall to the side, slamming into the wall of the chamber. "Bob…" he squeaked, "Get off…"

The mass looked around for a moment before reaching out and grabbing onto the core. "Hey Doc, look at me!" he said, finding a small hatch. "Lookie at what I found!"

Dr. Cockroach made his way over to the smiling mass. "A hatch?" he muttered softly, trying to open it. "Bob!" he yelled once more at the distracted blob. "Help me open this!"

Soon enough, slowly, the two got it creaked open just enough to get Bob's eye through. As fast as he went in though, he came back out, and for one of the first times in his existence; he had a serious look on his face and meant it. He shook his 'head' slowly, pointing inside.

"Bob?" the Doc said, approaching his stunned ally. "Bob, what is…" Dr. C's eyes looked inside and saw what was hidden beneath, a tear coming to his eye and a mix of shock and dread on his face.

"By Einstein's hair…it…no…it can't be…"

-----

Back outside, the robot had come to life once more, but now it was on worse of a rampage, this time destroying everything it saw. Ginormica was able to get both Link and the boy far enough out of there before the robots actions returned; she tried to knock it down once more, but got hit in the same spot as before from the arm. Susan screamed, pain shooting everywhere through her body. After dodging a few claws, she was just able to sneak under it and away.

"If you're going to do something Doc," she muttered, teeth gritted, "Do it fast…" No sooner had she spoke, that the robot stopped moving entirely. It stood there, lifeless, before falling over with several creeks and a loud bang for the landing.

As it fell, a thin cloud of black smoke entered the robot through one of the holes, unseen to the giantess.

Susan approached it carefully, clearing as much smoke as possible to see Bob and Dr. C coming out of the robot slowly. Bob had a confused look on his face and the Doc was carrying something out, wrapped in his coat.

"Hey guys…" she finally said, looking at the two of them, a bit confused. "So everything went-"

"Fine" the doc interrupted quickly, not making eye contact with the giantess. "Everything went fine." He kept walking, Bob slightly to the side of him.

"Not really doc…" Bob started, but after a swift look from the infuriated cockroach, even he knew to shut up. "Never mind! It went fine, just like the Doc said." He nodded slowly. "Nope, we didn't find anything strange of weird at-"

"BOB! SHUT UP!!" The yell made both Bob and Susan stop and look at the Doctor. He was holding the something close. "Just shut up…"

Susan knelt down. "Doctor, is everything o-"

"Yes. Everything is well and good. Let's just get back to Monger." Dr. C spat his words quickly and walked off at the same speed, Bob following a little behind. Susan was about to head for where the plane should be but heard a voice calling below.

"Excuse me!! Giant lady!" She turned to see the teenager she rescued waving his arms, as if trying to get his attention. "Yeah, I…uh…" He stumbled a bit in his words. "I just wanted to say thanks for catching me and not squeezing me until my guts came out…" He extended his hand.

Susan gave a half smile and knelt down, taking his hand with her finger. "Well, you're welcome on both accounts" she said, shaking his hand with her finger.

"Oh, and one more thing if I can…" he said, letting her finger go. "Uh…I heard on the news that your name's Ginormica…"

Susan nodded slowly, wondering where the conversation was going. "Yeah, it is mostly."

The boy smiled weakly. "Well…uh….what was your real name?"

Susan just looked at the boy, studying him slowly. "Susan" she finally said, after a long awkward silence. "My name was Susan." She didn't know why she said it to a stranger, but she also knew that this was getting a bit uncomfortable as well. The giantess stood, turning. "I suggest you get out of here before the full military gets here…" She looked down at him. "Its better that way…"

The boy simply nodded twice and took off, waving. Susan smiled somewhat, walking off slowly her self. Once at the plane, she saw Link, Dr. C, Bob, and General Monger standing inside.

"Bout time you got here! I didn't want to call in a search party too!" the General said in his loud tone. Susan just nodded and got inside; sitting so they could take off, deep in thought. At that moment, a high pitched hum emanated from the robotic creature; the team looked at it in confusion as the doc quickly figured it out.

"It's going to Self Destruct!! We need to go!" he shouted at the General and the Pilot. The plane lurched quickly as it took off, leaving a stone in Susan's stomach.

"The boy…" she whispered. She stood, hitting her head on the roof. "Stop! We have to go back!"

The General shook his head. "No can do missie! If that thing is about to explode" he motioned to the humming robot, the pitch getting higher and higher "Then we are getting the heck out of here!"

"There's someone still in the city!" she yelled, almost blowing the eardrums off everyone there. "We've got to go-"

"No!" The general shouted. "If there is, then there is, and there's nothin' we can do about it now." Knowing he was right, Susan simply sat down in defeat, hating that same fact.

After a few seconds, an explosion was heard, rocking the plane a bit, but leaving it intact. The general looked down at Ginormica. "I truly am sorry" he said, walking into the cockpit.

Link looked up at Susan. "So what's the big deal about this boy anyway?" he asked, putting his feet up. "Its just another-"

"He thanked me…" she said quietly, getting everybody to look at her, even Bob. "He thanked me for saving him, he asked my name, and I didn't even ask his…" A tear came to her eye. "Damnit…"

"It's a sad day for all of us, dear…" Dr. C said, still holding the bundle close. "A very sad day…"

"Wow…" Link said, looking distant. "I knew people were grateful…" He paused. "But who has actually thanked us personally…"

Susan just shut her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of the guys.

-----

In a basement, a heavily scratched up boy leaned against a wall, slowly slinking down.

_**See? Now wasn't that fun?**_

He looked around; just like he did every time he heard that voice.

"You did that?!" he yelled out loud. "You made that…that…that thing blow up?!"

_**Oh, but of course…**_ the voice replied. _**And it was so enjoyable…the fear and pain within that machine was so…delicious…**_

"No…Stop it…" the boy said, tears coming down his face. "Just sto-"

_**Oh, I will…**_ the voice said evilly. _**Once I've finished…**_

A look of dread passed over the boy's face right before he started to scream.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he yelled out, the emotions the smoke collected flowing into the boy's mind. "STOP!! STOP!!! OH, PLEASE JUST STOP!!!!"

Eventually, the flow abruptly ended, the boy balling up in pain, crying.

_**Damn…still not enough to break you…**_ the voice said, disappointed. _**Well, no matter…one of these days I will find a way to break you…**_ The boy could hear the voice smile.

_**And when that day comes…Oh, I will rise again…Aarkon will rise once more!**_ The voice gave a cackling laugh. _**Just you wait…soon you will be the host of the Legendary Aarkon, the Invincible…**_

"Please…just stop…" the boy said quietly, still twitching. "Please…make it stop…anyone…make it stop…"

"Please…"

"Just…"

"Make him…"

"Stop…"

Eventually, the boy was able to sleep, the twitching and tears ceasing, and tread once more in the land of nightmares.

-----

-----

-----

"If war never existed, peace would never be required…The world would not know the extremes of either…" -Unknown

"Just because someone is killed, it doesn't mean they are dead…" -Unknown

If you're tired of life, try dying.

If dying isn't an option, then try living.

-**ÐѓдҜΘИΪ§**

**

* * *

**

Well, i thank my first reviewer, Kudleycraze12321! Thanks for the review! So i hope you enjoied this chapter. And dont worry, more will come, just a little slower right now! :)


	3. No Coincidence, Just Necessity

Well, i want to thank everyone who's read it so far and i'm giving special thanks to Malacia Mysitcs and Kudleycraze12321 for the feedback, i really do use it to help. Now this one might not be as good, lots of stuff is happening and ill going to be away for a week, (yipee...) So this one is a lot longer than planed.

On with the Show!

* * *

Drakonis: The Prologue: Ch.3: No Coincidence, Just Necessity

"What did you just say?!" The voice of General W. R. Monger cut through the meeting room. He looked at his top scientists and Dr. Cockroach who was also attending. All eyes were focused on the board, showing several diagrams.

"Well sir…" A scientist with a long scar on the side of his face sputtered out in fear. "It seems that the 'nucleus' that Dr. Cockroach found was-"

"Just say it" the Doc interrupted, getting all eyes cast on him. "Just say what it was…" He closed his eyes slowly, crossing his arms.

The scientist cleared his throat. "Uh…well…it seems that the nuc-" He coughed twice getting a scowl from the large eyed Doctor. "The…the n-nucleus…" the scientist repeated, not able to bring himself to say what it really was; "The nucleus that was in the processor of the robot was in fact dead _before_ the Doctor pulled it out…"

All was silent once more. "Are you saying that it was killed in the fight?" the general asked. The scientist shook his head quickly. "Ah, no…it was dead before it was placed in the robot…" Dr. Cockroach stood "But from what we could tell…" He walked to the door "It had only existed for three days."

This fact made everyone look at the scientist, save for one cockroach. "Keep me updated General…" the Doc said quietly, walking out of the meeting. The scientist pushed his glasses back on his face, touching the side of his scared face, and continued .

-----

With a small whoosh, the door to the holding area opened. Dr. Cockroach entered to see Susan sitting at the table with Bob and Link, Insectosaurus still sleeping in its cell.

"Ah…I'd have thought you all would have been asleep…" he said, walking in slowly.

Susan shook her head, massaging her forearms. "Too restless…" she said softly, looking at Dr. C. After a minute of silence, the cockroach forced a smile. "Well, that was an exciting day, wasn't it?" he said, hoping to change the mood. "Who's up for a good game of go fi-"

"Bob told up doc…" Link finally chirped in, the Doctor's expression falling. "He told us what you had in your arms on the way back…" Dr. C. looked away. "We just wanted to say-"

"Forget it." Dr. Cockroach's tone was sharp and harsh, two things that had never went with him. "Just…forget it…" He turned and walked toward his cell.

"Good night."

And with that, the door shut and his cell was lifted to it position several levels up. Everyone, even Bob, looked at what had just happened and everyone, yes, even Bob, had the same thought.

'What's going on with the Doc?'

-----

With a huff, the scientist with the scar fell into his chair, throwing his glasses off. "Damn him…" he said, anger rising. "Damn that Man! How long do I have to keep this up…" In silence, he looked at the certificate on the wall.

Dr. Ed Stevens, MD, PhD.

The scientist glared at the forged papers with hate. "Ill never forgive that bastard for sending me on this mission…" He stood, picking up a remote and turning on a monitor. "Just how did my robot fail…"

For the next several hours he went over and over, trying to figure out what went wrong. He watched as the Area's team of Monsters fought the robot; he watched as it went under Bob's 'control' for the few minutes. He massaged his head on that one, trying to thing how he didn't think of that.

After finishing his report, he watched the video once more and froze as he saw a slight shadow move on the screen. He froze because there was a shadow, yet nothing to cast it. Ejecting the tape, he inserted it into his personal, non-Area laptop, enhancing it as best he could. Once finished, he took a hard look and his eyes widened slowly. Picking up the phone, he bypassed the reception of the Area system, dialing in a secure line so it wouldn't be traced. As it was ringing, he looked once more at the picture. A simple wisp of black smoke…something that the Area fools would never see or even understand…that's what caused the explosion. Finally, a male voice picked up the phone. The scientist was silent for a moment, smiling.

"Tell the Senator that _Stevens_ has found something" he said, sternly; "Something for _Valhalla_...."

In less than ten seconds, another male voice, deeper this time, got on the line. The scientist smiled wider.

"Sir…I think we have a new lead…"

-----

Several days pass in monotony. Susan had put out of her mind the boy she could have saved, but it still lingered in her eyes somewhat.

Dr. C. however had yet to come out. All three were worried; even the rare time that Insecto was awake, Insecto worried too as best as Insecto could. After all three had waited almost three days, Bob quickly sloshed in, pulling a very reluctant cockroach out.

"You insolent little puddle!" he yelled as he was pulled onto the table. "How dare you do thi-"

"No Doc, how dare you!" Link interrupted, visibly angry. "You put yourself away for three whole days, and don't tell us why?!" He walked up quickly to the laid out bug.

"We were worried about you!" Susan piped in on the side, looking at his large eyes. "Bob told us about what happened in the robot…"

Link nodded. "Yea! And what so important about that thing was you were carrying anyway?! You wouldn't let anyone see it or touch it." Even with all the vocal prodding, the Doc refused to budge.

"It's important, that's all you need to know…" he eventually responded. "Now just leave it be!"

Link looked at Susan and was then on officially pissed. "I just can't do that…" he said holding back his anger. "Now…" He moved close enough and actually looking threatening, said "What the hell happened to you?"

Dr. C looked from Link to Susan, and with a very heavy sigh, he finally gave in.

"Before I was…well…" He stopped, but decided that he had to continue. "Before I was Dr. Cockroach, I was in love with this lovely girl…" He looked off into the distance. "Her name was Ann, but I had always called her Angel…" A tear came to his eye. "She had this dark hair that sparkled in the sun…and these two eyes…" He looked up at the light. "When you looked in those eyes you though you would lose yourself in them….." He took a long pause before continuing.

"One day, she found that she was pregnant, and we were so happy together…but we never did go through all the hoops of marriage…" Dr. C shifted himself softly. Susan had a tear coming to her eye, afraid she knew what was going to happen next. With a sniff, he went on.

"Well, about six months into the pregnancy, she found out that she has some incurable disease…I can't even remember the name of it because I had never even heard of it…"

He looked up at Link, who was keeping eye contact with the Doc. "It was because of that…that's why I started my experiments…building my machines…" He shifted himself once more. "I was so sure I had it…so sure…" He looked himself and the reflection from the table. "But as you can see…something was wrong in my system…"

He paused, holding tears back and failing. "It was as soon as she saw me at our house that she went into labor…" He paused again, not able to hold his tears back anymore. "I couldn't even get her to the hospital…I couldn't see my love or my son…" Link sat next to him, unsure of what to really do.

"I was able to get there, but not as a father" he said, giving a slightly psychotic laugh. "No, I got there as I was…what I am…a cockroach…" He scowled, breathing heavily; "But as a cockroach, I could hear the nurses talking…talking about how my wife died giving birth to my son…" He cried even harder. "And how he died only _minutes_ after…" For the Doc, the tears wouldn't stop at this point.

"I couldn't claim the body of my Ann…not even my son…I couldn't even give them a funeral…" He looked up at Susan who had placed her hands over her face, covering her nose and mouth. "But I was able to get _one_ look at him from the ceiling…he had a scar where they cut the umbilical…it looked like a half moon…" At this, both Susan and Link feared where this was headed.

"That robot…" he said, his face with anger. "That robot had an infant for a nucleus…" He paused.

"One with a half moon scar on his belly…"

Both Susan and Link were speechless. At this point even Bob had come over, interested for the wrong reasons in the story.

Dr C eventually focused once more. "Once the door opened, I could see inside it and I couldn't believe it…he was attached to so many different tubes and wires…" He looked at his hand. "I reached out for him and he opened his eyes, reaching for be as well…" He shivered slightly. "His hands…his hands were cold…as if someone had forced life into him unwillingly." Dr. Cockroach shook his head slowly. "I still don't know whether I should have removed him or not…but I did…pulling out the tubes and wires and pulled that infant out of there…" He started to breathe faster. "But he was dead…he has been dead for fifty years…and he just laid limp in my arms…just laid there…"

After a moment of silence, Susan opened her mouth to say something, but as she did, one of the metal doors opened and the General came hovering in. "Monsters!" he said, getting the attention from all of them except one. "I got another mission for you! Saddle up!" And with that, he hovered away, leaving the door open for them. Link looked at Dr.C. and placed his hand on the Doc's shoulder.

"We got this one Doc, don't worry about it…" After getting no response, he simply walked away. "Come on Susan, Bob…" The three left leaving a Cockroach with its legs pulled to his face, rocking back and forth slightly.

-----

With a bump, the plane landed, letting off Ginormica, Bob and Link. "Insectosaurus will be along shortly!" the General yelled, smiling like he always does. "Be careful with this one though!" he added as the doors were shutting. "It's supposed to be a big'n!"

Bob looked around with his single eye ball as the plane took off. "Wow…it must be quiet too…Just like that pickle monster…"

Link's shoulders collapsed. "We never fought a pickle monster Bob…"

Bob just looked at Link with a blank look. "Are there pickles somewhere?"

Link simply ignored the mass, nodding slowly. He looked around carefully. "Yea…" He took a few steps forward then turned to look at his team mates. "So where the heck is this thing anyw-"

Link froze instantly as he felt hot breath behind him. He looked to see the shocked looks on both Ginormica and Bob and knew what was going on.

"It's behind me isn't it…" he said in a not so brave voice, getting a nod from Susan. He turned and faced a large nose with lots and _lots_ of teeth beneath it. A long and loud roar emanated from a large mouth, showing just how many hundreds of sharp teeth there were to be dealt with. Link went pure white as he saw the creature in its full length. Its four arms and sharp claws might have been bad enough, but a long tail with spikes at the end looked quite threatening as well. Its face was very lizard like, but its body resembled something more like a fish with scales that looked like diamonds, glistening in the sun.

"Huhh…"Link finally said, passing out. Susan looked at the monster, readying herself as best she could, but Bob stepped in between them.

"Don't worry, I've got this guy…" he said in a serious tone. "Hello!" he yelled to it, making Susan a bit nervous. "How are you?! We are here to stop yo-" The mass was interrupted by a claw swiping at him, spreading blobs of Bob everywhere.

"Bob!" Ginormica yelled but only got the lizards attention. She knew that a beast like this would be tough, with both Link passed out and Bob gathering himself slowly. "Ok…I can do this…" she said as the beast got closer. She backed up, getting cornered from several buildings. The monster got closer, sniffing her slowly. Eerily, a high pitched sound emanated from the monster's neck, causing the creature to rear back in pain. As it was back, Susan caught a glimpse of something shining around its neck, but was gone when the beast looked at the giantess once more. It snapped at her with its mighty jaws; Susan giving a yelp and jumping to dodge the beast.

She got up as the monster was pulling its head out of ruble from a building. "This'll be difficult…" she mumbled as the thing faced her once more. She was ready to run when she heard a voice cry out.

"Hey Ugly! Over here!!"

Susan froze. She knew that voice. Just as soon as she turned to see who or what it was, her thought had been confirmed. They boy had actually survived the explosion! For an instant, the two locked eyes and Susan could have sworn he winked at her; she felt like she needed to cry something out at the top of her lungs, not exactly polite however, but was stopped short as the pitch increased in volume and intensity. Susan turned back to the beast, watching as its face grew more in pain and rage. The beast stormed after the boy at frightening speeds, causing the boy to yelp as well and start running.

"W-Wait!" Susan finally said, trying to figure out the situation. She ran after the monster, grabbing onto the tail above the spikes and pulled. The beast lost its center of gravity, falling face first. Susan picked it up by the tail, hoisting it over her shoulder and slamming it into the pavement. She turned back and got down to get a closer look at the boy. He simply smiled at waived.

"But…you…how…that…" she stammered, trying to figure this situation out. "You were there!" she said, getting a nod from the boy. "In the city!" Another nod. "But that thing blew up!"

He nodded once more. "Well, I figured it must have been bad when it started humming, so I ducked into a basement." He laughed a bit. "Just my luck it was a bomb shelter…"

Susan just looked at him in disbelief. "So you're actually ok…" She sighed getting a third nod. "Good…" she said, giving a sweet smile. "Then I won't feel bad for doing this." She gave him a light flick on the head, propelling him seven feet sideways.

The boy sat up, rubbing his head. "What was that for!?"

Ginormica just gave a half grin. "That was for making me worry…" She turned to see the monster finally getting up from the ground, its rage visibly higher. "Oh dear…"

-----

Link got up, looking around. He saw several destroyed buildings, but no evidence of defeat or success of bagging this thing. He turned to see a blue mass lying out in the sun. "Bob!" he yelled, running over to it.

"Link…" Bob said, dazed. "Link…is that you man…"

"Yea Bob…I'm here…" he said. "How are ya man?"

Bob looked at Link with his one eye weakly. "Oh, ya know…" He coughed violently. "Link…do something for me…"

Link shook his head. "Come on man…you aren't that bad…"

"Link…" Bob said forcefully yet weakly. "Tell…tell Janet…"

Link leaned closer, listening to his friends last words.

"Tell Janet…tell her I love her…" After that, Bob's arm collapsed, his eye falling into the middle of his mass.

Link simply let the hand fall to the ground. "Bob…" A tear came to his eye as he stood and walked away. He then stopped, slapping his face in his palm. Link turned back, and angry look on his face. "You moron! You're an _indestructible_ mass!"

The blue goo simply sloshed around to Link's other side, laughing. "Ha! I gotcha though!" he said, smiling. Link simply got mad, fuming a bit. "I got Link to cry! I got Link to cr-"

Link reached in and pulled Bob's eye to his face. "If you tell anyone about this…" He paused. "Who the heck is Janet?"

A loud bang broke the moment as they both turned to see a large cloud coming down the street in the distance. A bulldozer was approaching at high speeds, preceded by a too familiar laugh.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Both Link and Bob blinked twice, eyes wide.

"Doctor Cockroach!?!"

-----

"Look out!!"

The beast rammed its tail through another building as Susan jumped over an overpass with the boy, holding onto her shoulder for dear life. The beast let out a roar, trying to follow its target.

"What the heck does this thing want?!" Ginormica yelled in frustration. The boy was going to respond but was silenced by a bang in the distance. The boy, Ginormica and the beast turned around to see a bulldozer barreling toward them with Link and Bob in the scoop and one mad-eyed Dr. C in the driver's seat.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he cried, smashing into the head of the monster, dealing a glancing blow. Bob and Link jumped out, getting next to Ginormica as the beast shook its head looking around to see the flying machine coming at him once more.

The claw of the bulldozer smashed right into the beast's chest, causing it to scream and fall back. Dr. C had jumped out at the last moment, getting propelled backward form the explosion. With a grin, he looked at the team, sanding on a pile of ruble.

"Doctor Cockroach!" Susan said lowering her head to him. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

The Doc smirked. "Well, it's hard to crush a cockroach…" he said, looking at the rising beast. "But even harder to stop a mad scientist from creating!" As the exhausted monster rose, the high pitched sound increased severely. Dr C noticed this and squinted at the beast, his brain working at full speed once more.

"I've got it!" he yelled. He then noticed the boy out of the corner of his eye. "Ah…you again?" he asked. The boy just smiled.

"I just can't stop running into you guys…" He looked at the beast. "Ok Doc, what is it you've got?"

The Doc shook his large head, getting his focus. "Ginormica, I need you to distract the beast and if possible, get him on his back!" Susan nodded, running ahead.

"Bob! Link!" the Doc said, getting the two's attention. "I need you to get close to its neck and tell me what you two see…"

Link nodded, smiling. "You got it! Good to have you back!" he said, heading off.

"Look, three birds!" Bob said in the same serious tone, earning a face plant from Link.

"Bob! Will you quit messing around!?" Link yelled, running off to the beast with Bob sloshing behind.

The boy walked up to Dr. C, nodding twice. "You seem better" he said, getting a look from the large bug. The Doc simply nodded, agreeing with what they discussed ten minutes ago.

-----

…Ten Minutes Ago…

-----

Dr Cockroach arrived at the city shortly after the plane had departed from it on a stolen/borrowed jet pack. "Useless bloody thing…" he said, fumbling with it to get it off. The Doc then saw people running and screaming; although _this_ time they were running and screaming towards him instead of away.

"Run!" One person of Asian decent said, running. "Gorzira! Iss Gorzira!"

The Doc raised and eyebrow and saw the monster in the distance as well as the Area plane flying off. "Susan…" he said, running towards the city. As he got through the crowd he saw a boy running toward the monster as well.

"Are you crazy!?" The Doc said, getting the boy's attention, but still running. "There's some sort of 'Gorzira' thing there!" The Doc skittered along at a quick pace.

"I know!" He yelled, running even harder. "But that woman in there saved my life before…" He looked at the skittering Doc along side of him. "If I can return the favor, I will." The Doc looked a little flush at that statement, but stopped as he noticed the boy did as well.

"Wait…" he said, looking the Doc over. "Aren't you one of her teammates?" he asked accusingly. Dr. C took a step back at the remark. "Why weren't you with them…"

Dr. Cockroach opened his mouth but froze up with guilt. The boy just looked at him. "Well then" the boy said. "Looks like we both have something to make up for…" Once more, the boy charged off. After a minute, the Doc heard a 'Hey Ugly!' and closed his eyes.

"Bugger…" he finally said. When he opened his eyes, he saw a bulldozer, two jackhammers, a trashed compact car and a bottle of Gin. For a moment, the Doc just saw a bunch of junk. Then, the wheels in his large head started to turn, ever slowly, finally making the junk into something better. An evil grin slowly crept over his face as his antenna twitched.

"Perfect…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

-----

…Ten-ish Minutes Later…

-----

"Grah!" Ginormica yelled out, getting the beast to topple over. "Yes!" she yelled, right before the tail swept her off her feet.

"Ginormica!" Link yelled, running up the beast. He saw Susan stand up again and was relieved, just before a claw swiped him and knocked him into Susan, causing her to fall once more.

Bob extended himself, grabbing onto something shiny on the monsters neck. "Hey guys! Something shiny!" The monster tried to swipe at this mass, but kept hitting air or its neck.

After it swinging of rather forceful hits, the hidden neck brace stared to spark due to the strikes from the monster. The beast thrashed around as the Doc skittered up it quickly, trying to get the thing out of pain.

He saw the neck brace, it's few lights and gizmo's whizzing about. With a few button pushes here and a couple of forceful hits there, the high pitched sound stopped and he relaxed. The device unlocked from the neck of the beast as a voice said

"_Self destruct in Ten…Nine…" _

Dr C's wide eyes widened. Without a word, he jumped off the beast and saw Susan standing up once more. "Susan!" he yelled, getting her attention. "Neck! Bomb! Throw!" was all he could get out. With a nod, she quickly stood, running over and grabbing hold of the brace and throwing it high in the sky.

As it rose, a thin cloud of black smoke entered the device and exited just a quickly.

"Four…Three…Tw-"

An explosion occurred in the middle of two as the neck brace was completely destroyed. All eyes were then on the creature as it had begun to shrink down slowly. Dr. C looked at the situation carefully. "The collar must have been a control device…"

Susan looked at the Doc then nodded. "Yea…but what made him so large?" she asked, picking up the beast, not at seven feet tall and still passed out.

Dr. Cockroach nodded. "The collar could have had some drug in it…" He looked at the sky. "Well, we'll never know…whoever did this didn't want to be found…"

-----

The scared scientist who was viewing this slammed his hands down on the table. "Damnit!!" he yelled in pure anger. "How could they have beaten another of my creatures!?" He used the camera to look at the boy. "One day…one day I'll have you in here…"

Suddenly, his phone rang. "What?!" he yelled, a look of dread then passing over his face. "Oh-oh General Sir!" He stood, putting on his weaker persona. "No sir, I'll be up there right now…" He hand the phone up, his eyes seething in anger. After a few seconds, he said picking up the phone once more, securing the line again.

"Get me the Senator."

-----

After an hour of waiting, the now smaller beast was awake and chasing after Link. Susan watched, laughing as Bob tried to figure out what it really was with Dr. Cockroach's help.

"I think it's a dog…"

"No Bob…"

"Cat?"

"No-"

"Lizard?"

"Bo-"

"Oh! It's a pickle!" he said, smiling. "And it's a boy pickle too! It has boobies!" Dr. C scowled at the fleeing Link, angry that he hadn't had the talk with Bob.

The boy had been watching from the side, chuckling to himself. Eventually the plane landed and the General stepped out.

"Well!" he yelled in his boisterous tone. "You all did a number on this town!" Susan scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and gave a weak smile. "But, I see the creature has been…contained?" he finished by changing his thought to a question as he saw it chasing around Link. With a sigh, he walked back into the plane. "I'm getting too old for this…"

Bob and Dr. C disgusted the creature as Link was finally able to get it away from it, running on the plane. Susan picked it up and it rubbed against her hands, making herself laugh as the strange scales rubbed against her skin. Susan looked over at the boy and waived as she stood.

"Hey Susan!" he yelled, getting both her attention and the rest of the monsters as well, poking their heads out of the plane. "I…uh…"

"Wanted to thank me again for the saving?" she finished for him. "It's really not necessary." The boy shook his head, getting a raised eyebrow from Susan. "Then what?"

The boy gave a weak smile. "Well…I was wondering…if maybe…" His voice got softer so Susan had to lean close to hear. "Iwaswonderingificouldtakeyoutoaomovieorsomething" he said all at once, blushing slightly. Susan took a moment to process that statement and smirked. She put her finger down to his nose and flicked it a bit, causing him to fall back.

"Fine" She said. Susan turned to see the shocked look of all there, including a slightly disheartened Dr. Cockroach. "I could do a movie…"

The boy stood up, smiling widely. 'Yes!' he thought inside.

_**So, you've got a crush on the giantess…how typical…**_

'Shut up you… I won't let you ruin this for me'

_**Oh, you will do that fine all by yourself…**_ the voice said, laughing as it faded. Susan stood, turning back to the boy.

"One thing though."

"Yea?" the boy said, looking up at Susan, frustrated slightly by the voice, but tried to keep his cool.

"What's _your_ name?"

The boy's face just grew a small smile as he looked in her eyes.

"Drake."

-----

-----

-----

"Existence is perception, perception is existence." -Unknown

"People fear what they don't understand. If they don't fear it, then they know it." -Unknown

No gain without loss

No loss without a winner

No winner without a death

-**ÐѓдҜΘИΪ§

* * *

**

Yep, that's it! Ill work on four and five while gone so i might have a double chapter up; it all depends on how much this liked or even disliked, i survive on all kinds of feedback!

Also, Susan is keeping that Beast thing, so it needs a name. Send me your ideas!

Thanks ya'll!


End file.
